


The Second

by justjoy



Series: Come Back Soon [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve different people. Twelve different moments. One single wish. A collection of thoughts from various characters in the Bleach universe.</p><p>[entry, the second: "The cherry blossoms are in full bloom again. I wish you were here to see them with me."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second

The cherry blossoms are in full bloom again. I wish you were here to see them with me. It's very lonely out here without you, Hisana.

My search for your sister continues – I think I saw her once in the Academy, just a fleeting glimpse of her face, but she was gone again in a flash.

For that brief moment, it was almost like you were here with me again.

Maybe that's why I look for her so desperately; in the vain hope that I will see her in you, and we can be together, again...

I miss you, Hisana. Come back soon.


End file.
